


Day six: Ace & Whitebeard - Hot Cocoa

by Bloodytears87



Series: 25 Days of One Piece Christmas [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace hates the cold, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father and Son, Gen, Hot Cocoa, family comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodytears87/pseuds/Bloodytears87
Summary: just a nice moment of Whitebeard comforting his son





	Day six: Ace & Whitebeard - Hot Cocoa

Day 6: Ace & Whitebeard - Prompt: Hot Cocoa

A puff of smoke every time he exhaled was the only indication that someone other than the night watch was out on deck. It wasn’t often that Ace found he had trouble sleeping, however whenever they seemed to be sailing though a winter climate, Ace couldn’t help but feel the cold deep into his bone, despite his devil fruit powers that kept him from actually physically feeling to colder weather. It brought back memories of times best left forgotten. Winters on Dawn Island were always a hard time for those who lived up on the mountain. Animals were far more scarce and there for the hunting less fulfilling. For three children it was harsh but they got through. It only got harder with just himself and Luffy. Arms wrapped around himself, the young commander made his way to the ship’s galley, hoping to find Thatch still awake even though it was fairly late already.

So lost inside his own mind Ace didn’t even notice anyone else sitting in the mess hall.

“Can’t sleep, son?” Ace nearly jumped at the sudden booming voice of his captain and father. Looking up at the older pirate Ace noticed he seemed pretty unable to sleep himself if he was sitting there sipping what seemed to be hot cocoa from a large mug.

“Looks like you couldn’t either,” the younger replied, automatically moving to sit with the man.

Whitebeard just gave his son a knowing look. It wasn’t the first time Ace had wondered around deck aimlessly and almost lost when they entered a winter zone. He’d known they would be heading into one that night and had decided to wait up for his newest son. Ace seemed to realize it too, finally noticing the second smaller steaming mug. Slowly he reached for it as if he wasn’t sure but when his Pops made no move to tell him no or stop him he took the hot cup in hand, relishing the warmth as it seeped into his skin.

“It seemed like a good night for some hot cocoa,” Newgate commented, taking a sip from his own mug. Ace followed suite slowly relaxing as the tension he’d been feeling since the cold set into his bones finally started to dissipate. Yes, this had been just what he needed, maybe even what he was looking for when he’d wandered into the mess hall.

“I don’t like the cold,” Ace finally commented quietly after a small stretch of silence. “Nothing good happens when it’s cold…”

Whitebeard took a moment to take in his son’s words before putting an arm around the young commander and pulling him closer to his side in a show of comfort. Ace looked lost for a moment before settling into his father’s side like a small child would.

“This is good isn’t it, son?” he asked simply.

“Yeah, this is good,” Ace agreed after a moment, a smile tugging on his lips as he took another sip of his hot drink. Yes, this was good. It didn’t feel like cold, loneliness or struggle. Sitting there with his father, taking in the comfort of the other man’s presents Ace could only feel content.


End file.
